


Control

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Control, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin is normally a patient person.</p>
<p>She’s smart; she observes, she notices things.  It’s why she’s always so put together; all of her plans always come together with a snap of her fingers.  She generally has no need to lose her patience.</p>
<p>Until Erica Reyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Lydia Martin is normally a patient person.

She’s smart; she observes, she _notices_ things. It’s why she’s always so put together; all of her plans always come together with a snap of her fingers. She generally has no need to lose her patience.

Until Erica Reyes.

She walks around the school like she owns it. She never does what Lydia expects; she’s full of attitude, constantly sniping at Lydia’s friends. She’s seen the way Erica intimidates Allison. She’s seen the way Erica toys with Stiles. And she likes to think that she’s losing her patience so quickly out of a want to protect her friends, but deep down she knows her reasons are different, more selfish. 

She doesn’t like to not be in control.

It’s only a matter of weeks before she has enough.

Erica glances at Lydia’s reflection in her compact mirror, then snaps it shut, turning to look at the redhead. Even in Lydia’s heels, she’s still a little bit shorter than Erica, but she simply steps close as Erica raises an eyebrow.

“I heard you’re looking for a little girl on girl action.”

Erica smirks. “Allison told you about that?” she licks her red painted lips, ready to offer a barb, but Lydia doesn’t give her a chance.

She presses her palm flat against Erica’s stomach, stepping forward to push the werewolf back against the lockers. She watches surprise give way to curiosity in whisky eyes. 

“My place, seven sharp. Don’t be late.”

Erica tilts her head slightly, completely stumped for once, can only stare as Lydia turns with a flip of her hair over her shoulder and walks away.

She feels powerful again.

 

 

Erica’s two minutes late.

So Lydia doesn’t move at the sound of the doorbell. She’s in lacy panties and little else, a short silk robe giving her some modesty, and she turns the page of her magazine, knowing the werewolf can hear her and will know she’s deliberately keeping her waiting.

Erica needs to learn just who’s in charge.

After five minutes, she gets up, moving to the front door. When she opens it, Erica’s frowning, and Lydia offers a sweet smile in return, stepping back to let the werewolf inside her house.

“I didn’t think you were into this,” Erica’s voice is as saccharine as her smile, ready for whatever malicious comment will come next.

Lydia doesn’t let her get that far. She closes the door and presses Erica up against it, pressing a manicured finger to her lips.

“Don’t talk.”

Erica raises an eyebrow, but keeps her mouth shut, and that’s good enough. Lydia leans close, waits until Erica’s eyes slip shut and she drifts closer, lips parting, before she kisses her. 

Her lipgloss is surprisingly sweet, like peaches and cream, her mouth parting against Lydia’s to let the shorter girl’s tongue press against hers. Erica wants this badly, Lydia can almost taste it, and the feeling of control is like a lungful of fresh air. 

Hands grip at Lydia’s hips, dragging her closer, and Lydia smirks, grabs Erica’s wrists and pins them to the door above her head. Erica gives a little growl in response that gives way to a moan when Lydia reprimands her with a nip to her bottom lip. Erica hitches a leg up, drags Lydia closer until their hips slot together, and Lydia pulls away completely, grinning at Erica’s frustrated huff.

“We’re not having sex in my foyer.”

She heads for the stairs, but as she reaches the bottom step, realizes Erica’s not following. She pauses with a smile and undoes her robe; with a delicate little shrug, it slips down, pooling around her feet. 

There’s the click of heels and Lydia laughs, running up the stairs. She just makes it to her bedroom when Erica’s arms wrap around her waist and they tumble onto the bed, breathless and giggling. Lydia rolls until Erica’s beneath her, Lydia’s knees bracketing her hips. Erica’s expression is open and warm, a genuine smile pulling at her lips, and Lydia feels her heart trip, a warm feeling curling in her gut.

She dips down to kiss Erica again, hair forming a curtain that locks them away from everything else, just her and Erica and long, deep kisses that leave them both breathless and excited, hips rolling together.

It takes Lydia a moment to remember that she has a plan here. She’s been thinking about this for weeks, in the secret heaven under her sheets, hand between her legs. She leans back, cups a hand behind Erica’s head to tug her up. 

Erica doesn’t hesitate, lips latching around a nipple. She grips Lydia’s hip with one hand, fingertips of her other brushing over Lydia’s other breast, thumb rolling over her nipple, and Lydia moans loudly, hips rocking forward before she can help it. She grips Erica’s hair, encouraging her, and Erica groans in response, hand tightening around her hip. 

When she can’t take it anymore, Lydia pushes Erica back. She’s cresting on the swell of control, smiles as she grips Erica’s wrists gently and lifts them until her hands press against the headboard.

“Keep your hands there.”

“So bossy,” Erica mutters.

Lydia slips her hand under Erica’s shirt, giving one nipple a little pinch and watches as Erica gasps, back arching just slightly. “No talking.”

Erica growls, but her brown eyes are alight, a smile curling at her lips as Lydia moves up until her legs are either side of Erica’s head. The werewolf runs her nose against Lydia through the thin material of her panties and it’s a heady, intoxicating feeling, the way Erica strains up, mouthing at her and groaning when she can’t get more. Lydia pushes the crotch of her panties aside, braces her hands on the headboard, and sinks down.

Erica’s tongue is instantly there, a firm, deep lick that has a full bodied shudder going through the redhead. She noses at the trimmed curls, bumps her mouth against Lydia’s clit, just breathing in her scent and tasting her wetness. When Lydia’s trembling, lips parted and head tipped back, she finally goes for it, body surging up as she tries to get as deep as possible. 

Lydia’s had partners who love oral, who genuinely enjoy going down on her. But none of them are quite like Erica. She eats Lydia out like she’s been starving for it, moaning deep and desperate as she buries her tongue inside her like she can’t get enough. Each sound Lydia makes, each little tremble or gasp, encourages her, and she strains up, tongue firm as she licks at Lydia’s clit. She treats it like a privilege and that turns Lydia on more than anything, body alight and chest heaving as she moves her hips, fucking herself on Erica’s mouth until she comes with a trembling cry.

Erica whines with it, cleaning Lydia up with her tongue, licking at her until Lydia’s trembling and sensitive. With a quiet gasp, she moves up off Erica’s face, sitting back. She leaves a damp patch against Erica’s top as she straddles her stomach, catching her breath. Erica’s lips are dark, a little swollen, and glisten with Lydia’s wetness, and she looks almost dazed, breathless and pleased. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Lydia says before she can help it.

Erica takes one hand away from the headboard to slide it into Lydia’s curls, tugging her down into a kiss. She tastes of a mix of Lydia and her smudged lipgloss and Lydia lets her dominate the kiss, just for a second, before kissing Erica harder. 

She moves until she can slide a hand down Erica’s body, rucking her skirt up and dipping her fingertips underneath Erica’s panties. She’s dripping wet and Lydia’s finger slides inside easily to her knuckle. Erica gives a little breathless gasp, hips pressing up, and Lydia gets her off with two fingers inside and a thumb against her clit, fast and firm until Erica’s shaking, tight and hot around Lydia’s fingers as she moans.

Lydia strokes her through it before withdrawing her hand, wiping it against the sheets. She presses a soft, sweet kiss to Erica’s lips and climbs off the bed, reaching for the clothes she’s left out on her dresser. 

Except, unlike the times Lydia’s thought about this, planned it, Erica doesn’t get up and go. Instead, she sits up and wraps an arm around Lydia, dragging her back onto the bed until she’s snuggled up. Erica tucks her close until she’s spooning the shorter girl and tugs the blanket over them both.

And Lydia doesn’t have it in her to protest. She snuggles back against Erica’s warm, soft body, sighing softly with a smile as Erica presses little sweet kisses over her bare shoulder and neck.

Maybe giving up control now and then isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
